This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the safety, tolerability and to establish the maximum tolerated recommended dose (RD) of CCI-779 (temsirolimus) in cohorts of patients with varying degrees of hepatic dysfunction (mild, moderate and severe) in order to provide appropriate dosing recommendations for CCI-779 in this population.